Drebinheim's Shop
Name of this shop is Aramir's Equipment. There is a different shop in each town where equipment can be purchased. Quests Return the stolen sword to the shopkeep A '"rat"' stole a sword from the shop and fled to the woods. Return the sword to the shopkeep for a reward. This "rat" that stole the sword is found on level 3 of the Outskirts. Beware of the Boss Gerbip's ability to take your money. Suggested level: 8+ Reward: Sword of Minor Protection: +3 Absorb, +5 slashing damage / 130 Note: If your party leader has the adequate stats (Charisma, Intelligence or Wisdom?) you have the option to bargain for a larger reward when you are first told of the theft. Your choices are: ' #'Give it to the shop keeper, He gives you a small amount of gold for it. #'Tell him you haven't found it yet': quest stays open till finished #'Lie and say it can't be found'. He gives up and quest complete: but no reward other than the sword you got. If you lie, you can later finish the quest. When you give it to him you get an option to lie. If you do give it to him, you will get the gold you would have gotten from giving it to him originally. Unlocks: ? Clear shop cellar of all the rats The shopkeeper has a problem, his cellar is infest with rats. Clear it for him and get a reward. Note: The quest unlocks when you reach level with Sewer entrance. The cellar of the weapon shop owner is kinda small, but each step into a new location brings an attack by Not-A-Rats. There is also a hidden room somewhere in the cellar that leads to treasure chest. Inside is a Robe of +5 Physical Protection and Fire Protection +5. Once you kill the Boss Not-A-Rat, your reward is a decent protection item. Suggested level: 15+. It might be possible prior to level 16, but you'll likely have a few deaths versus the Boss. Reward: Cloak of protection (rejecting this item will get you nothing in return) Unlocks: QuestFind where the rats come from in the shop's cellar & Expands Shop items. Find where the rats come from in the shop's cellar The shopkeeper has a problem, his cellar is infest with rats. Clear it for him and get a reward. Head east from the basement entrance. Once you go past the secret wall there will be a fight with another rat boss, and you should discover an entrance from the cellar into the sewers. Return to the shopkeeper to collect your reward. Suggested level: 20+. It might be possible prior to level 16, but you'll likely have a few deaths versus the Boss. Reward: 10,000xp, entrance to level 3 Sewers Unlocks: ? Color Guide Weapons 'Swords' 'Daggers' 'Axes' 'Maces' 'Staffs' 'Spears' 'Musical Instruments' 'Bows, Crossbows, Guns, and Thrown Weapons' Bows Crossbow Guns Thrown Armors 'Armor' Clothes Light Armor Heavy Armor 'Gloves' Gloves Bracers Metal Gauntlets 'Footwears' Footwear Light Boots Heavy Boots 'Hats' Hats Light Helmets Heavy Helmets 'Shields' Items 'Usable Items' 'Accessories' Accessories Mounts 'Keys'